


Escape

by Reggie2Hood



Series: This Strange Thing Called Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Assassins & Hitmen, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Court of Owls, Dark, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangs, Human Experimentation, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Medical Experimentation, Other, Parent Talia al Ghul, The League of Assassins (DCU), Time Skips, slight stockholm syndrome ?, well he’s trying as well, well... he’s trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie2Hood/pseuds/Reggie2Hood
Summary: Batman and Robin stood in the bloody medical room. Bodies of children, long since dead and a few unconscious Talons lying on the floor.There were still a few uncounted children that managed to flee from the center, ones that they would need to track down as quick as possible.“B...we need to get the children back before the Talons  get to them again”Batman stood there jaw clenched as he walked over to the computers and started to download the information16/11/2019 edited





	1. Prologue: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been posting anything for a while. I haven’t abandoned my other fics. It’s just don’t have my laptop with me and I’m working away from home till the end of September and all my drafts are on there. 
> 
> This is going to be in a series but I haven’t really written anything for DC and I want to make sure I have the characters right. So I posted this, just to get me started. 
> 
> I have a few things planned for these works but I’m not sure how long it’ll take to come out.

Jason hated it he was freezing his arse off! His clothes are soaked from the heavy rain. He gripped the car jack tighter trying to get feeling back in them.

He had managed to get 3 tires off already, now he just needed the fourth and he would be content.

He was sure his fingers were going to drop off.

Jason gritted his teeth and squeezed his fingers again. He was trembling from exhaustion and the cold. He hadn’t eaten in god knows when and he was still healing from the beating he took 2 weeks back, stupid fucking Gangs thought they where tough beating on a child for a few bucks he managed to get... he doesn't particularly like getting money like that, but he was desperate at the time.

Suddenly the bolt gave way and he went with the motion, he hissed as he stressed the stitches on his stomach. Jason stood up and began to loosen the bolt with his fingers when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a few seconds later a shadow covered him and a deep gravelly voice asked him what he’s doing.

Jason spun around, quick enough to cause him to go a bit dizzy and light-headed. Once his vision cleared, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

“Shit”

* * *

Batman stood over this small child, a child that looks like he’s on the verge of passing out.

“You do know this is the Batmobile right? ” Bruce had a hint of amusement in his voice, but he tried to keep his voice soft but it seems it just made the kid tense up even more.

“Duh, y’know you parked in Crime Ally, right?” He spoke with an accent. He turned his body to face him and Bruce managed to get a better look at him. The child no more than 9 years old, looked like he hasn’t seen a decent meal in some time and was very small for his age. The red pull-over hoodie he was wearing was practically hanging off his small frame, Bruce noticed that he seemed to be sweating a bit and had a glaze in his blue eyes. Bruce also noticed that he had slight bruises on the visible skin on his neck and colour bones. In different stages of healing, as well as a still healing black eye and busted lip.

Just looking at him made his heart brake. A child shouldn’t be in a position like this. 

“You're going to give me back my tires”

“Who says I took ‘em?” The child spoke with an attitude.

Bruce sighed internally. “What else is the tire iron for?”

“THIS!”

Now Bruce would blame it on being sleep deprived if anyone asked, but he was honestly caught off guard by how fast the child swung the tire iron into his torso. And considering the child looks like he’s skin and bones, he managed to put some power behind that swing, strong enough that it was definitely going to be bruised badly. 

The kid dropped the iron and began to run to the entrance of the ally, but Bruce recovered quickly and managed to snag the kid's arm and yank him into the air by the front of his hoodie, as he did the child yelped and grabbed his hands.

Up close Bruce could see the fire in his blue eyes, eyes on closer inspection had specs of Golden-yellow in them.

“Hm,” Bruce thought.

“The big bad Batman gonna beat up a fucking kid! Go enlist into the G.C.P.D like every other bully in the city!” The child cried out.

“What’s your name?”

“What’s it t’yeah!?” He wheezed out.

Bruce could feel the child trembling in his hand, but he could also see a shine of sweat on his brows. Bruce furrowed his brown wondering if the child was ill.

“Well I’d like to have a name to call you” he spoke softly.

The child hesitated. “T.J” he mumbled.

“Well “T.J”, I’m going to ask you a question, so think very hard on it”

“What?!” The kid yelled.

“Are you hungry?” Bruce asked with a slight quirk to his lips.


	2. The Child: Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : child death, and gore

_Dick stood in the medical room around them where bodies upon bodies, both dead children and unconscious Talons. Looking at this massacre dick wanted to be sick._

_Some of these children where tortured, parts of their flesh had been peeled back, eyes missing from their heads and missing limbs._

_Some of the children that had been alive while they were fighting the Talons had been alive but had started to cough up blood, blood had started to leak from their eyes, nose, ears, and mouth and just suddenly dropped to the floor before they could help them._

_Dick remembered hearing the head scientist call these “failures”. Failures for what Dick really didn’t want to know, he just wanted to bring these sickos down._

_Dick turned to Batman who was at the console downloading the information_

_“B, whatever they were, we need to make sure we shut every one of them down. This is the second base we found.” Dick made his way to Bruce after tying up the Talons. Once he got there he saw Bruce had brought up the files they had. From both senses Centres_ _they had taken down they had found 25 Children all together. 25 dead children, brutally beaten, experimented on and torn apart._

_“There are supposed to be 30 children all together” Bruce spoke with an edge to his voice.“25 of them were labeled as failures. However, 5 children had managed to survive and have been labeled as success and were moved to another room in the center for further studies” Bruce had an iron grip on the edge of the table and he continued._

_Dick looked at the 5 successful candidates and saw 2 of them are Gothimites, one_ _British and the last two are from Mexico. Dick let out a low whistle. “I’ve just been in the other room and there is no one else here, either they had escaped or the Talons took them. Either way, we need to get these children back,”_

_Bruce grunted and finished downloading the files. In the distance, they could hear the sirens getting closer._

_Outside Dick waited near the Batmobile, arms across his chest, slightly hugging himself. Across from his Batman was talking to Gordon. Dick was feeling uneasy, he hated that there were possibly more children at the mercy of these sickos, and there was nothing he could do about it right now. They had to find theses children and make sure they were still alive._

* * *

Talia Al Ghul stood behind the glass as she watched the white-haired girl slit her opponent's throat.The girl spun around throwing the dagger into the eye socket of another opponent, with such force the whole Blade was embedded into his skull.

The small girl was covered head-to-toe in blood her white hair practically dyed red. Her small chest was rising and falling trying to catch her breath, around her was a massacre, bodies laid beneath her bare feet. 

A young-looking man with dark brown hair and wearing tactical gear, various weapons were stored on his person, walked up to her. The young girl tensed, her whole body going rigid as he looked over her, she kept her head straight ahead, a blindfold covering her eyes.

The man stood there and without warning backhanded her across the face with such force, she stumbled back a bit but stood straight up again, lip now split open and flowing freely down her chin.“One target still breaths” he spoke coldly.

Talia narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

The man walked up to the target with the dagger still lodged into his head, he lifted his foot and smashed it into the man's skull with force the floor cracked on impact.

The girl was as still as a statue as the man circled her like she was prey. He places a hand on the curve of her neck and shoulder. Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, he had kneeled in front of her and used his other hand to take off the blindfold.

Once removed, she straightened her body even more muscles tense underneath sun-kissed, scarred skin.

Bloody Coloured red and black eyes stared at him. He locked eyes with her and a smile grew on his face and he brought her closer to him. Faces nearly touching.

He suddenly gripped her hair in a bruising manor. “Fail to kill all targets again and a backhand won’t be all you get. Understood?” As he spoke he shook her head slightly.

“Yessir” she spoke with no emotion.

He stood up and pushed her violently in front of him, she stumbled a little but quickly righted herself and walked out of the bloody room with the man stalking after her.

Talia watched them leave eyes narrowed to slits and an iron grip on her arms.


	3. Year one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the likes and saves!!! 
> 
> I hope I do the characters justice, however criticism is appreciated.

Talia walked into the cell-like room. The heels of her boots echoed throughout.

The white walls made the light much brighter then it was, her green eyes roamed the small room and landed on the white-haired girl sat in the corner. Said girl was wearing a pair of light grey sweats and a light grey t-shirt.

The shirt was nearly hanging off one shoulder, there she could see on her thin frame that her slightly tanned skin around her exposed neck and collar bones where covered in bruises. Talia clenched her jaw and walked into the room, the heavy door sliding closed behind her.

The girl's head snapped up and her white slit pupils bored into her. Her posture instantly straightened up and brought her legs down from her chest and crossed them and left her, also bruised hands and wrist, resting in her lap.

“You have a job” Talia spoke confidently, her accent thick.

The girl looked at her and gently nodded. Talia stepped to the side, gesturing to the door.

“I’m sure you know where we need to head to first? “

If Talia wasn’t as skilled as she was and if she wasn’t looking for it, she would have missed the slight flinch that went through her body.

The girl slowly got up, she started to make her way to the door a bit stiffly, Talia put her hand out to rest in her shoulder and the girl's body tensed. Talia ignored it and gently placed her hand on the back of her shoulder.

“Come, I will be accompanying on this mission this time. Afterward, I have some new techniques I want to teach you.” The girl didn't relax a lot but she did ease up a little as she nodded.

“You have permission to speak to me” spoke Talia, as she walked down the hall, hand still on the back of the girl.

The girl looked at her, parted wavy hair falling from her face, showing 2 black and red eyes with split white pupils looking back at her, freckles dusting her cheeks and across her nose. Her body has few visible scars, less so on her face, she has a small scar above the arch of her left eyebrow and has a scar on the right side of her bottom full lip.

The girl chewed her lips slightly, and when she spoke in Arabic her voice was smooth and quiet. “Yes m-“ she paused and licked her lips. “Yes _mistress_ Talia”

Talia looked down at her and hummed slightly.

* * *

Bruce was sat on the front of the Batmobile eating a burger, next to him “T.J” was shoving the food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Looking at the boy, he didn’t blame him.

“Slow down, or you’ll lose a finger” Bruce spoke softly.

“Sorry haven’t eaten for a while” he spoke once he swallowed his food.

_I can see that._ Bruce thought grimly.

“How long have you been on the streets?” Bruce casually pushed his fries over to T.J when he noticed he had finished his.

“Dunno, couple a’years” T.J slurped his drink.

Bruce looked at him with a thought. T.J looked away while he finished his food. Bruce could see him trying to slow down and savor the taste.

_Properly thinks it'll be his last meal for a while._ Bruce mused.

Bruce could still see how tense he is though, Bruce forced himself to relax, in hope that the child would ease up a bit. 

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, T.J finished his food and started to wipe his hands on his jeans.

“You can just drop me back off”

Batman looked at him and T.J tried not to squirm under his gaze.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” He asked voice deep.

The child immediately straightened up and looked him dead in the eyes “I have someplace, so what’s it to you?!” He snapped tiny fist balled up.

Bruce didn’t seem to be fazed by his anger, he simply leaned back a bit to make him come off as less threatening.

“ I’m not just going to drop an 8-year-old kid back in a dirty ally, at night. And without any trust worth adults” Bruce’s voice was stern but soft at the same time.

Jason’s thin cheeks went a light shade of pink and he ducked his head a little and mumbled “I’m 9. Not 8”

Bruce closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger. “ still doesn't change anything”

The 9-year-old looks straight at Batman “ why do you care?”

“Because you're a child, and no child should be left alone like this”

“I've survived” He looked at Bruce. Bruce saw the fire in his unusual eyes. Eyes that have properly see all kinds of horrors.

“Everybody needs a helping hand” Brice spoke softly.

T.J furrows his brows and mouth turned downward. “Not every hand is kind”

Bruce sat there in stunned silence, the more he talked to The kid the more he became angry with the so-called adults in the child’s life. For a 9year old to say something like that, life must have been hard.

Bruce looked at him, a boy who looked younger than he actually was. 

“I want to change that if you’ll let me”

He burrowed his brows further. “Why should I trust you”

Bruce opened his mouth, but The kid cut him off with a huff "and don’t say, because your Batman”

Bruce couldn’t help the little curve at the corner of his mouth, the child looked so serious when he said that.

“Because I’m a hero”


	4. Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the likes and faves. 
> 
> Sorry I haven’t updated this but I’ve been T work, and working with horses for 6 days a week and from early to late working hours is very tiering. 
> 
> However I am on honiday at the moment so hopefully I can get some work done, and poss add to others works that I HAVNT FORGOTTEN! It’s just there on my laptop and I haven’t had my laptop since April. Left it at home -.- 
> 
> Anyway I know that’s chapters are shot but hopefully some will be longer then others and we’ll be getting into the juicier parts of the plot!

Talia sat on her private jet looking through a stack of papers, working for Lex Luther was a very stressful job, she just wanted to kill the man sometimes, but she had to admit (privately of course) that he is very useful and resourceful. Talia turned her attention to the child sat opposite her, she was sat next to the window and had a look of amazement in her eyes.

“Are you liking the view, little ghoul?” She spoke calmly.

The child jolted a bit and quickly straightened up and sat forward. There was a slight panic in her red and black orbs as she looked her in the eyes.

Talia sighed internally. “At ease child”

The child lost the panic in her eyes and relaxed a bit.

“Do you like what you see out there?” Talia gestures to the window.

The girl followed her hand, she gave a hesitant nod. Talia looked at the girl and gestured for her to sit in the seat next to her, by the window.

She moved quickly and gracefully, once settled Talia pulled out some plan papers and a pen.

“I want us to finish off where we were last” Talia spoke calmly.

* * *

They sat there for a few hours Talia directing the girl on how to properly write and pronounce English words. After a while, Talia gave her a list of words to work through while she finished her work.

As Talia sat there her eyes drifted to the girl. She’s noticed a few times now how she keeps switching hands to write with, and how the tip of her tongue sticks out a little and her brows furrow.

  
She watched her get more and more frustrated with spelling, Talia thought it best she intervene before something gets broken.

“I want you to speak and write your name” Talia broke the silence as she looked at her papers for Lex Luther.

“My name?” She spoke in Arabic.

“English”

The girl quietly grumbled she sat up a little straighter and licked her lips. She turned back to the piece of paper that had wobbly handwriting, she began to cross 2 lines unevenly, then she began to do a lopsided L and a very uneven number one.

“E-ex...L...w..wone...?” She looked at Talia hopefully as she finished writing the name.

“Hum, it’s X-L1, but that’s not a name, that’s a title you’ve been given, just like how I call you little Ghoul”

The girl looked at her with a small spark of happiness in your unusual eyes.

“Your actual name is Misha”

“Mi...s-s..ha?” She pronounced slowly.

“No, Mee-sh-a” she corrected.

“M-meee-s-sh-a”

“Yes, but don’t drag out the Mi part out” Talia explained

The newly named girl was looking at Talia with a look she’s seen Damian give her, it only lasted a second before Misha sealed herself off and straightened up, and looked off to the side.

“What do we have here?” A deep male voice singsonged.

Talia narrowed her eyes at their new guest. Said guest turned his brown eyes from her to Misha, once he did Misha tried her best to look him in the eyes.

“Jake” Talia spoke calmly.

Jake threw a lazy smile her way and sat down on the left of Misha, throwing his arm behind her on the seats. He leaned over a little to have a look at the papers.

“Aw Mi, your English is coming along well” Jake places a hand on the right side of the curve of Misha's neck. His fingers loosely wrapped around the side of her neck while his thumb slowly stroked her cheekbone.

Misha sat there, still as stone, eyes fixed onto the empty seat ahead of her.

“Is there a reason your here?” Talia folded her left leg over her right, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning into the seat. “If I remember correctly, you're supposed to be at the front of the plane?” Talia inquired.

Jake tightened his grip a little and Misha swallowed. “Oh I won’t be long, I just wanted to see how everything down here was going” he somewhat gently shook Misha slightly.

“As you can see everything is fine”

Jake just smiled again at her, if there was one thing she hated about the man (and there was a lot she hated honestly) it was that damn smile.

“True everything seems fine.” He turned to Misha, while he used his hand still on Misha's head to turn so that she’s looking at him in the eyes. However, she wasn’t quick enough for him 

“ _Hamaka_!” He hissed.

Misha's eyes shot to his. “ _Yamka na_!” Misha rushed out.

“We’ll be landing in 1800, so you have 30 minutes to get ready” he instructed harshly 

“Na” she nodded.

Jake's eyes lingered on her for a second then flicked to Talia. “I'll take her once we’re off the plane and then we’ll meet up at the safe house” Jake removed himself from the seat and pulled Misha along.

“I do know how this works Jake” she replied coldly.

“Hn, just making sure, motherhood really has made you soft,” remarked.

“Hold your tongue!” She hissed “or I will cut it off” she narrowed her eyes.

Jake smirked, “just speaking the truth” he pushed Misha in front of him and they began to walk to the back of the plane.

Talia was sat there with nothing but her thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of these random works like these. I’ll revel where there from in later chapters. It’s a made up language for this fic. 
> 
> Hamaka - eyes 
> 
> Yamka na - sorry sir
> 
> Na - sir


	5. Year One

Jason sat there not really knowing what to do, on one hand, he’s heard the whispers about Batman, about how he brakes bones and puts criminals in hospitals, another part of him is in awe that he actually gets to meet Batman. (Even if Wonder Woman is the best here there is)

Then his mind holts, he’s a criminal, he’s stolen before, and done other illegal activities, heck he was in the middle of stealing the Batmobiles tires... it’s tires!

But he’s a kid, and it’s well known that Batman doesn’t hurt kids... right?

Jason was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Batman get of his car and stand not far from the edge of the cliff.

Jason cringed as a slight pain shot through his stomach again, he noticed he was also sweating a little as he wiped his four head with the back of his hand.

_Shit,_ Jason thought. _I just thought it was because I haven’t had anything to eat in a while._

Jason looked up to see where Batman was and saw he hadn’t noticed him yet. _I gotta get outta here quick and probably head to Leslie’s._ Just thinking about going to Dr. Thompkins made him cringe harder.

Jason licked his chapped lips. “Mr. Batman, I just want you to drop me off where I was, I’m fine there I don’t need no adults to help, I’ve been doing just fine for ages now” Jason’s hoped he didn't slur, however by way Batman’s mouth turned down he just he didn’t do a good job.

_Shit_ , thought Jason as he felt another dizzy spell come one.

Suddenly Batman was crouching in front of him, Jason flinched back when Batman extended a hand. In doing so, Jason fell off the bonnet, due to him sitting so close to the edge.

However before he could hit the ground Batman had lunched for him and grabbed him around the stomach, causing immense pain shoot throughout Jason’s body. Jason tried he really did but he couldn’t help the scream of agony that tore from his mouth.

Batman stilled and the gently lowered him to the ground and Jason rested against the wheel while holding his stomach. Once the pain subsided Jason could feel sticky liquid between his fingers.

“Lift your top up and let me have a look” Batman gently commanded.

“N-no way old man, I don’t know you” Jason stubbornly refused.

Batman sighed, “I know you don’t trust me, but you're obviously injured and it's properly infected.

Jason knew it made perfect sense but in his hazy mind he still didn’t know Batman, sure maybe he was a hero but he didn’t know what he’d do afterward.

“N-no cops” Jason pauses to catch his breath. “Or social services” he hissed and narrowed his eyes at Batman.

“I promise”

Jason looked at him, “I better not regret this” he murmured under his breath. But he was sure Batman heard him anyway.

The Batman paused and gently and slowly moved his hands towards Jason's stomach. He tensed up when he pulled up his red hoodie and his lighting colored top, a top that bow had a steadily growing dark patch around the center of his abdomen.

Jason had his head tilted back so he couldn’t see the wounds but judging the way the Batman stiffens and mouth was turned down, it can’t have been good.

“This is infected, you need to get it looked at immediately” Batman then looked back at Jason “how have you been walking around with a wound like this?” He commanded gently.

“Heh, adrenaline and hunger is a good distraction” Jason mumbled.

“I need you to stay awake T.J”Batman placed a hand on the back of his head to lift it up from the car. Jason’s vision was getting blurrier and blurrier but the minute.

_Shit, I really did let it go on too long_. He mused.

“T.J. Don’t fall asleep”

“J-Jason” He slurred

Batman looked at him, giving him a slight nod.“Jason, I'm bringing you back with me” Batman carried on talking when Jason went to protest. “ to the cave. Not to the GCPD or social services”

Jason hummed before his vision went black.

* * *

Bruce picked up the small child into his arms and gently secured him in the passenger's seat and rushed to his. The car came alive with a massive roar, he looked over to Jason and saw he was still out, there was a crease between his eyebrows and sweat covering his four head. He looked even paler then When they first met. 

“PennyOne” Batman spoke into his communicator.

“Sir” a crisp British accent came through.

“I’m heading back and I need a cot ready” he paused and looked over to Jason, then turned back to the road. “I need you to call Leslie as well”

“Are you injured?”

“No, it’s for a child I found”

“I see, I’ll see to it that everything is ready by the time you get back”

“Thank you”

Bruce pressed his foot on the accelerate a bit more, outside the trees had started to blur together and he gripped the stearin wheel tighter.

_Why didn’t I think of an injury?_ He questions himself. I just thought it was just hunger.

Bruce cringed when he remembers how he pulled the boy up by his arm earlier on and the painful yelp he let out. _Dammit, I bet that properly stressed the stitches_

The car was filled with silence, with the occasional slight whimper coming from the form next to him.

* * *

Bruce made it back to the cave in record time, once there he shot out of his side of the door and made his way over to the other side and gently pulling Jason out and cradling the very underweight boy to his chest.

“Might I ask why you have a small child?” Alfred asked from where he was finishing up in the med-bay.

Bruce walked up and gently placed Jason onto the bed. “I met him in crime ally, attempting to steal the tires of the batmobile” Bruce let a smile form on his face.

“I see.” The Butler spike softly. “That was either foolish or he's a very brave young man” the old man spoke with a hint of amusement.

Bruce hummed and turned his head to the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

“Leslie” Bruce greeted as he pulled the cowl off.

“Bruce” she greeted. “Alfred” she nobbed when she saw him.

“Jason!” Leslie rushed over to the small child and began to lift his hoodie off. 

“I take it you’ve met him before” Bruce walked over.

“You could say that” Leslie cutaway Jason’s top, In doing so left his torso bare, once Bruce saw his chest he stopped dead in his tracks.

“I know” Leslie sounded sad. “He said he doesn't remember what happened to get them.

Bruce looked at the child’s body. His bare chest was litter with scars, some looked like cig burns electric burns and burns others looked like deliberate slices into the child’s flesh. Puncture wounds in the crooks of his elbows and what looked to be bite marks on his shoulders and the curve of his neck.

Not to mention the bruises he already had. The bruises spread across his neck and collar bones, fingerprints around his wrist and forming the top of his hips and some sneaking under his ripped jeans.

Bruce clenched his fists. 

There was bad bruising around the stab wound on Jason's stomach, the wound it’s self looked inflamed and was leaking, a bit of puss came out when Leslie started to clean it properly.

“Foolish, I told you to come back” Her voice fell on deaf ears.

Bruce left the med-bay, happy to let Leslie and Alfred take care of the child.

Bruce walked over to the changing area and began to strip, he needed a long hot shower to sort his head out. Just what the hell was he going to do with this child


	6. Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the likes and bookmarks! It means a lot!!! ^0^

Gotham. She had always hated this place, it was depressing. However, her Beloved lived here and he refused to move. 

It still hurts knowing that he chooses this filthy city, the very city that took his parents away from him. 

Over her. 

She knew he wouldn’t kill no matter what her father says, it’s just impossible to get him to do so. 

Talia smiled to herself. He was always too stubborn for his own good. She thought.

Talia dragged her gaze from the doom and gloom up to the 100% secure safe house that even Batman doesn't know about. 

Talia opened the door and opened her umbrella as the rain bounced off every surface; and made her way to the nice looking building, she walked with a purpose to the elevator and pressed the button for the 20th floor. 

She had always like to be in the highest part of the building. It gave her the best outlook on the city, always easy to see when you're high up. 

The elevator dinged and she walked out. The hallway was long and luxurious, it was definitely one of the more expensive safe houses she owned. Her footsteps were drowned out by the soft carpet. She made her way over to a black door With the silver numbers on. Talia pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door to a studio apartment. 

When you walk in it walks you straight into the living room, and there causally sat reading some papers, was Jake. Once he heard her he turned his head and gave a slight smirk.

“I see you’ve finally made it”

Talia scowled “ I don’t see why I have to answer to you”

He shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to reading the papers. Talia looked around the spacious room not seeing Misha anywhere. 

“Where’s the girl?” She asked. 

“Staring out of the bedroom window” he spoke without looking up. 

Talia walked to the king's sized bedroom, the door was already open and she saw the girl sat on the windowsill seat, legs crossed and facing outwards. 

Misha turned her head to the side and she quickly turned around and stood up into attention. 

Talia placed her hands up and the girl relaxed a little, Talia left her bag on the floor near the foot of the bed and walked towards Misha and sat on the edge of the bed behind her. 

Misha was still standing in front of her, she wore a simple dark tunic and garb, the standard uniform for the assassins. Her white wavy hair was slightly messy as it fell just up to her collar bone. Talia crossed her right leg over her left and brought her bag to her lap and pulled out some files; she turned to her side and neatly spread the pieces of paper out on the bed.

Misha walked towards the bed stiffly, her unique eyes scanned the papers.

“Your next assignment is from SIGMA”

Misha’s eyes snapped up to Talia, her body stilled.

“F-from…top?” Misha gestured with her hand up towards the ceiling.

Talia nodded her head. She watched as Misha walked closer to the bed, she looked at Talia for permission, Talia nodded her head and she took the pieces of paper, that were written in Arabic. There was a little crease between her eyebrows as she tried to read what was on the paper.

“A… so-sosha-… al-alight?” she staggered out in broken English.

“A socialite - a person is someone who spends a lot of time in fashionable social circles,” Talia explained.

Misha hummed as she still looked at the paper in her hand. She then handed it to Talia. Talia took the paper and looked at its contents.

“your target is James Macain, 35 years old, divorced politician. Alcoholic as well as depression. Youll have 48 hours to get the job done.” Talia looked at her dead in the eyes. “No witnesses”

The room was silenced and she nodded her head. “When…do we s-…start?”

* * *

The first thing Jason noticed was that he was warm. Which was weird.

Dread settled in his gut, he felt a slight panic coming on, he tried to move his limps but they were heavy.

_Sharp clawed hands grabbed his arms aggressively and yanked him up with such force he thought they were going to pop out of him socked. He was placed on a cold metal surface, the bright light above him made everything to hard to see._

_His heart was racing, mind went black as all he could think of was survival._

"Jason"

_Jason looked at the black figure above him, a hand slowly reached for him, Jason tried to get away but there was another hand on his shoulders._

_He let out a slightly broken scream as he tried to thrash about._

_“_ _No-no p-please!” he pleaded_

"Jason!"

_What was that voice?_

"Jason listen to me, your safe"

_Safe!? was this voice stupid?!_

"Jason, son, please I need you to calm, your safe. I promise."

That voice sounded familiar, it was then that it hit him, he stole Batman's tires! He got something to eat, then he collapsed.

Jason forced himself to open his eyes, he could vaguely hear a heart monitor bleeping like crazy, but started to die down now that he calmed himself down. 

Jason opened his eyes and the light assaulted him, he cringed back and tried to block out the light.

“Hold on” the voice spoke.

Suddenly the sounds of curtains closed and the light dimmed a bit. Jason opened his eyes slowly and what he saw made him pause.

Standing at the end of the bed was an older man with black hair and piercing blue eyes that softened when he made eye contact with him.

“B’uc…w-way-ne…?” he slurred. Eyebrows furrowed.

The man shifted a little and Jason felt himself panic again, however, Wayne saw it coming and held up his hands in a surrender motion and made himself none threatening as possible.

“Its alright chum, Batman dropped you off here after you collapsed”

_So they are in bed with each other_ Jason mused numbly.

“you're lucky you got medical attention when you did” he carried on.

“W-whadder, you…on about?” he breathed.

“You got sepsis due to the interaction you got from your wounds.” Jason shot his half-lidded eyes towards the new voice in the doorway.

His stomach dropped when he saw the annoyed look Leslie gave him. Jason just wanted to sink into the bed there and then. Hell, he’d rather stand up to the fuckin’ batman then the Doc.

He tried to throw an innocent smile, however, whatever he was on was the good stuff. “Doc” he greeted sweetly.

However, this just seemed to piss her off even more. “don’t you __Doc__ me” she warned as she walked up to him. Hell, even the wealthy playboy seems to shrink back from her wrath.

Jason pressed himself into the bed, something must have shown on his face cos one moment she looks she would be the of him, but then she let out a huff of air and her eyes softened as she gently sat on the side of the bed.

“Jason, why did you come back?” she asked gently.

Jason resued to look her in the eyes. “jus’ got busy” he mumbled, accent thick.

“Jason, I said you didn’t need to pay me, how many times have I told you?”

Jason mumbled something but still refused to look her in the eyes.

Leslie sighed and let the topic drop for now. “Bruce here has agreed to let you stay here while you recover from the sepsis,” she told him.

By now all the tiredness had left him and he shot his head up to look at her, it left him a little dizzy but refused to let that stop him.

“I can look after myself!” he argued.

She gave him a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow. “Jason, this is non-negotiable”

“ ‘ts fuckin’ bullshit! I don’ need no charity!” that outburst left him breathless and had a slight sweat to him.

Jason tore his gaze from Leslie to the playboy. “what's the payment? You want me to suck your cock” he sneered venomously.

“Jason!” Leslie hissed.

Wayne stood there a little flustered. “N-no, I don’t touch children” he looked scandalized.

“Batman thought it was best to bring you here to heal from your wounds, with the promise of helping you get back on your feet,” he spoke calmly.

It just pissed him off even more.

“I don’t need. No. Charity” he growled.

He sighed. “either way, I'm not letting a 9-year-old going back on the streets while ill.”

“I've had worse” something flashed in the playboy's gaze but he couldn’t work out what it was.

“that's not the point Jason” it was Leslie this time.

“I arent staying in some fuck boys house!” he could feel another panic setting in.

_The room had dimmed lights that made the place feel warm, however, Jason just felt cold to the bone as he sat there on the bed._

_The smell of expensive perfume._

_Now, now baby. I told you to relax_

_Red ruby lips smiled, sending a chill down his spine._

Jason could feel his breathing had become faster, everything felt detached, it was light an outta body experience. Just floating there.

However, a hand on his shoulder broke him out of it.

“No me toques!” he shouted as he hit the had off his shoulder. Jason pushed himself away from the contact.

“Close your eyes” for some reason he did what the voice told him.

“Breath in as slowly and deeply as you can through your nose” Jason did just that, his muscles tense as he did so.

“ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, now breath out slowly and deeply as you can through your mouth.”

Jason did, keeping his eyes closed and focused on his breathing.

“Good, repeat until you feel the panic fading.”

It took about 5 minutes for Jason to calm down. Once he did, he saw that Wayne was crouched at arm's length away from him with a, concerned, determined look in his eyes.

Leslie stood off at the side with a new gaze and bandage.

“There you go chum” he spoke calmly.

“Don't call me that” he gasped a little. Jason expected him to be pissy about that but when he looked he just saw a slight smile on his face.

“Jason I need to change your bandages, I need to see if you ripped a stitch,” she asked nicely.

Jason looked at her with tired eyes, all the energy had drained from him and he couldn't find it in himself to argue with her, so he just nodded his head.

Wayne stood up and started to walk towards the door. However, he stopped and looked back at Jason.

“Jason, my offer still stands. I don’t want anything from you apart from you having a happy life. No one should be in your position. I can offer you a place to sleep, have shelter and food, a place where you can feel like you won't have to look over your shoulder, a place you can learn new things.” Bruce had a clam aura to him.

Jason titled his head in the thought of learning. However, he had to drop out at an early age to look after his sick mother. He had loved coming how and talking to her about the new book they were reading.

Until Willis came home.

“ I know you don’t trust me.” he looked Jason dead in the eyes “however if you have at least a tiny bit of faith in Batman or Leslie here” he gestured to Leslie who was beginning to start re-bandaging “then have faith in their judgment” and with that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t touch me - No me toques

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://reggie2jayx3-blog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
